Forgiving a cheater
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: Santana just caught her wife cheating. This was written for pezberry week day six- angst
1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez was sitting in her best friend Brittany's apartment, crying while Brittany held her. She just found her wife of two years in bed with another woman. That woman being on of her best friends, Quinn Fabray.

"Are you sure of what you saw, Santana?" Brittany asks as she holds her best friend tighter

"Quinn was knuckle deep inside my wife, Britt. I think it's safe to say I'm sure." Santana says trying to catch my breath. She doesn't understand how her wife can do this to her. What was the point of taking vows? Brittany isn't sure what to say in this situation, so she just holds Santana. Brittany was about to suggest that they go lye down in her room, when they hear a knock on the door.

"Hold on, San. I'll be right back." Brittany jumps up and runs to the door. When she opens it she sees Rachel standing there in tears.

"What do you want, Rachel?" Brittany asks through gritted teeth

"I want to see my wife." Rachel answers irritated

"Well, she doesn't want to see you!" Santana yells from the living room

"You heard her. Leave Rachel." Brittany says as she tries to close the door, but Rachel stops her

"I'm not leaving, until I talk to my wife!" Rachel shouts frustrated. She needs to explain herself to her wife.

"Don't you dare yell at Brittany!" Santana yells as she runs to the front door "She seems to be the only one who gives a damn about my feelings!"

"That's not true!" Rachel yells back "I love you, Santana!"

"Bullshit! You don't just cheat on someone you love!" 'How dare she act like she actually cares about me.' Santana thinks

"San,please let-"

"Do you love her?" Santana yells cutting off Rachel

"What?"

"You heard me!" Santana steps closer to Rachel "Do you love her?" Santana needs to know if her wife has feelings for Quinn. She needs to know why she cheated.

"No! I love you, Santana!" Rachel shouts in tears

Santana was about to tell Rachel to leave, when Quinn showed up at the front door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brittany yells glaring at Quinn

"I was looking for Santana." Quinn answered calmly

"What the hell makes you think I want to see you?" Santana yells as she tries to hit Quinn, but Brittany holds her back

"Calm down, Santana. She's not worth it." Brittany begs as she holds Santana back. Santana knows that Brittany's right, so she relaxes.

"Will you two just leave?" Santana asks as she starts crying

"No." Quinn answers "We need to talk."

"I don't want to fucking talk to you!"

"Tana, please." Rachel begs as she starts crying

"Don't call me that!" Santana snaps as she pushes her wife into the wall "Did either of you even think about me at all? Did you stop to think about how much this would hurt me?"

"Of fours we did." Quinn and Rachel say at the same time

"Bullshit!"

"San, please calm down." Brittany tries, but she knows it's pointless

"I can't calm down! I've been betrayed by my wife and friend!" Santana can literally feel the rage boiling inside her. How can two people she cares about do this to her? Two people she would give her life for. She's looking at them right now and wonders if she ever knew them at all.

"Please, let us explain." Quinn tries pleading with Santana

"You know what, fine. Try and explain what I walked in on!" Santana shouts as she breaks down, falling to the floor in tears. Rachel kneels down and tries to put her hand on her wife's back, but Brittany stopped her. Rachel puts her hands to her side and tries to explain herself to her wife

"Santana, we got caught up in the moment. It-"

"Didn't mean anything." Santana and Brittany mocked at the same time

"I don't want to hear your lifetime movie lines. You got it, Rachel." Santana says trying to stay calm

"It's the truth." Rachel whispers

"She's right, Santana. Rachel's in love with you, and I'm in love with Puck." Quinn says

"Oh my god, Puck!" Santana yells as she jumps off the floor. Puck was one of her best friends. How can Quinn do this to him? "I forgot about Puck! Did you tell him? Ha? Did you tell your husband? Does he know?"

"No." Quinn whispers as she lowers her head

"I'm done with this conversation." Santana says as she runs towards Brittany's room

"Well I'm not!" Quinn yells as she chases after Santana and grab her by the shoulder. Santana turns quickly and punches Quinn in the face. She watches as Quinn falls to the floor.

"Just leave!" Santana shouts shaking from rage. She's so angry that she doesn't feel one bit of guilt when she sees Quinn's nose bleeding.

"San, please listen to me." Rachel begs as she walks towards Santana.

"Don't you dare get any closer, Rachel." Santana warns and Rachel nods. Santana knows if Rachel comes closer she might hit her, and she doesn't want to hurt her wife.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It was a mistake. I swear it really didn't mean anything. I didn't even enjoy it. I regretted it the second it happened." Rachel says through tears trying to catch her breath

"I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it, Rachel. I guess it wasn't worth ruining our marriage then, ha?" Santana said bitterly

"W-what?" Rachel stutters in disbelief

"You heard me, Rachel. You ruined our marriage. I'm done. I'm out. What you did was unforgivable." Santana says trying to keep herself from breaking down again. Even after everything this woman's put her through, she still loves her. But, she can't bring herself to forgive her for this.  
>"Don't say that, San. I love you, please." Rachel tries begging her wife. She knows what she did was wrong. She would take it back in a heartbeat if she could. She can't lose Santana. She just can't!<p>

"Just go, Rachel." Santana whispers as she turns around and steps over Quinn to go to Brittany's room. This is the hardest thing Santana's ever had to do. She loves Rachel, and seeing her cry like this makes Santana want to hold her and tell her its going to be ok. Buy, it's not going to be ok. Santana's made up her mind.

"Well," Brittany says as she grabs Quinn and lifts her up off the floor, then grabs Rachel with her other hand "I think that's your cue to leave." Brittany pushes the girls out the door and slams it behind them.

Brittany walks to her room and sees her best friend crying in her bed. She walks in quietly and slides into bed with her. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana and lets her cry. No words are spoken. They don't have to talk. Brittany knows her best friend just needs to be held. So, that's what she does. She holds her tight to assure her she's not alone. Santana has never been so hurt. She never in a million years thought it would be Rachel who made her feel this way.

The next day Santana decides to go to Puck's house to have a talk. When she gets to puck's place she notices that Quinn isn't there. All these thoughts start going through head. 'What if she's with Rachel?' 'What if she went with Rachel after she left Britt's?' 'What if her and Rachel are doing it right now?' Santana shakes the thoughts out of her head and makes her way to the front door. Before she has a chance to knock Puck opens the door with red puffy eyes. Santana starts crying as she wraps her arms around Puck. When they release the hug Puck motions for Santana to come in. They both walk to the couch and Puck hands Santana a beer.

"So, Quinn told you." Santana says as she takes the beer from Puck and opens it

"Yup, last night." Puck says as he opens a beer and they both have a drink "She said she had to tell me before you did."

"So, if I didn't know,"

"She probably wouldn't have told me."

Santana and Puck stay talking like this for an hour and they're both pretty drunk by now.

"Wait," Puck says "Did she say 'it was a mistake'"

"Yeah." Santana answers "Did she say 'I love you.'" Puck nods as he takes a drink of yet another beer

"It didn't mean anything!" They both shouted at the same time leaning on each other laughing hysterically. When the laughter died down they turn to face each other. Before either of them can understand what's happening, their lips touch. The kiss heats up as Santana flips herself over so she can straddle Puck. When Puck reaches for Santana's chest she hears Rachel's voice 'Please, Santana.'  
>Santana tries to ignore it, but she hears it again. 'I love you, Santana.'<p>

"Shut up, Rachel!" "Shut up, Quinn!" Santana and Puck yell at the same time.

"Wait, what?" Puck asks "Did you hear Rachel's voice?"

"Yes, and you heard Quinn's?" Puck nods "Fuck! Why can't we just go through with it?" Santana shouts as she gets off Puck.

"Because, we're good people who would never cheat on their wives," Puck explains "No matter how much pain they caused us, we still love them."

"But, I don't want to love her anymore!" San shouts as she feels her eyes water

"Are you sure, Santana?" Puck asks as he puts his hand on Santana's shoulder

"Of course I'm sure! I mean," Santana sighs "I thought I was sure."

"But, the fact that we can't do this proves we stool love them enough to not want to hurt them the way they hurt us." Puck says as he pulls Santana in for a hug and they both start crying. They stay like this for twenty minutes before they pull apart.

"I think I'm gonna go, Puck. I have to talk to my wife." Santana says as she gets off the couch

"Ok. Love you, San." Puck says as he stands and walks her to the door

"I love you too." Santana says as she gives Puck a quick hug then head towards her place

When Santana gets home she burst through the door and runs to her room. She bursts through her bedroom door as well, to find her wife in bed crying.

"San, what are you-"

"Shut up and listen, understand!" Santana yells and Rachel nods "Do you have any idea what I did today? I went to puck's place to find him crying! The strongest person I've ever known was crying, because of you and Quinn!"

"San,"

"I told you to listen! After I see Puck crying, we start drinking. Once we're drunk, he and I started making out like we were in high school again."

"Did you guys-"

"Fuck? No we didn't, Rachel. Because unlike you and Quinn, Puck and I care too much about you guys to go through with it!" Santana shouts as Rachel lowers her head

"So, you didn't." Rachel whispers

"No! But, how would you have felt if I did?" Santana asks more than curious about the answer

"Heartbroken, devistated, betrayed." Rachel says

"Do you think you deserve to feel that way?"

"Did you just come here to yell at me?"

"No." Santana says in a stern voice "I came here to claim what's mine."

Santana grabs Rachel and pulls her in for a rough kiss. She works her lips fast against Rachels. Any other kisses shared between them would of been soft and sweet, but not this one. Santana had something to prove, and that was to remind Rachel who she belongs to. That's something Santana thought she'd have to prove again. She use to prove it to Rachel when they were dating in high school when she would see boys hitting on her girl, but once they were married she thought Rachel got the point. Santana places her hands on Rachel's shoulders and pushes them apart.

"I want you to strip and lye on the bed." Santana demands "I'm going to mark what's mine."

Rachel knows better than to argue, so she does as she's told. Once Rachel is spread out naked on their bed, Santana climbs on top of her to let the 'claiming' begin. Santana starts sucking on her wife's neck, before biting down hard. Rachel gasps at the pain, but she doesn't complain, because she knows she's lucky Santana wants to claim her at all. While Santana's biting her wife's neck, she drags her nails up Rachel's stomach leaving trails. Santana takes her attention away from Rachel's neck, and jumps off the bed to walk to the closet. Rachel doesn't ask Santana what she's doing, because she knows. Santana comes back to the bed holding their big twelve inch dildo. Rachel's eyes go wide when she sees what Santana's holding. Santana's only used the toy on her wife twice and both times she was gentle. But, Rachel knows her wife isn't planning on being gentle.

"Oh, god." Rachel jumps as Santana drags the toy down her stomach.

"Are you complaining, Rachel?" Santana asks bitterly

"No."

"Why aren't you complaining, Rachel? Because, you know you deserve this don't you?" Santana ask as she pushes the toy roughly into her wife "Answer me!"

"Yes!"

"Yes what, Rachel?" Santana asks as she starts pumping the toy in and out of her wife fast

"Yes, I deserve this!" Rachel yells in tears. She knows that she truly does'nt deserve this, not because she shouldn't suffer for what she did, but because, she doesn't deserve Santana at all

"Why do you deserve it? Tell me what you did, Rachel!" Santana yells as she moves the toy with one hand and twists Rachel's nipple with the other

"I was unfaithful!"

"Unfaithful?" Santana laughs bitterly "Unfaithful would have been bad enough, but you were being fucked by one of my best friends!" Santana removes her hand from her wife's nipple and places it on Rachel's stomach to hold her down while she moves the toy even faster "Who do you belong to, Rachel?"

"You!...I...I belong...to you, Santana!" Rachel yells through her tears. She's feeling a mixture of pleasure and pain. Although, she feels she doesn't deserve the pleasure.

"Will you ever cheat on me again?"

"No!" Is all Rachel can get out when she feels Santana pinch her clit and she squirts all over. Santana pulls the toy out of Rachel and throws it across the room before she crashes on the bed next to her wife. Rachel tries to wrap her arm around her wife, but Santana stops her.

"San, I really am sorry." Rachel sobs

"I know." Santana sighs "I obviously love you enough to come back here. But, it's going to take a long time before you and I can truly be a happy couple again."

Rachel nods to show she understands and flips over to face the wall rather than her wife, and fall asleep. When Santana realizes that Rachel's asleep she starts to silently sob. She knows she loves Rachel and doesn't want to leave her, but she also knows it's going to take a lot of time before they'll be ok again.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was suppose to be a one shot, but I got this idea in my head. So, i decided to write a second chapter!**

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning to see my wife still asleep. It's funny just a few days ago I would of said that waking up to Rachel is the most beautiful thing to wake up to. But, now all I feel is disgust. I love Rachel don't get me wrong. I love her enough to get over the fact that she cheated on me with someone who was suppose to be one of my best friends. I understand that choosing to be with her means that It'll take a lot of time and work until we're ok again. I just don't know where to begin. I mean do we see a counselor? We can't just try and go back to our normal lives and pretend nothing happened. I think what I need now is to talk to a friend. So, I'll just get out of bed and head to Puck's place. I would usually talk to Britt when it comes to relationship stuff, but it would be nice to talk to Puck after what happened yesterday. Right now I'm trying to get out of bed without waking up Rachel, but when I hear her yawn I know she's awake.<p>

"Good morning, Baby." Rachel says as she turns over to face me

"Morning." Is all I say before I get out of bed and get dressed

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Puck." I say and I notice her open her mouth to say something, but she stops herself "What? Tell me. What were you going to say, Rachel?"

"Nothing." Rachel whispers as she lowers her head

"You obviously have something to say and I want to hear it." I say bitterly

"It's just," Rachel says as she tries to make eye contact with me, but for some reason she can't "Do you think that's a good idea after what happened yesterday?"

"Are you serious?" I shout before I grab my car keys "What do you think we're going to do, Rachel?"

"I...I...I don't know."

"I can't believe this! You're actually scared I'll cheat on you! When you know it could of happened yesterday, but it didn't because I love you too damn much to go through with it! Do you see the kind of love I have for you! It's the kind of love where I wouldn't do anything to hurt you!" I can't believe Rachel actually has the nerve to question what I would do if I were alone with Puck

"I know." She whispers as she starts to cry. I fucking hate this! Any other time I see Rachel cry I would hold her and tell her everything is going to be ok. But, how can I tell her everything will be Ok when I don't even know if it will be?

"I'm going." I say as I head towards our bedroom door "I'll call you later."

I don't give her a chance to answer as I run out the door and rush to my car. I hop into my car and make my way towards Puck's. I'm so confused right now and I really need someone to talk to. It would be nice to talk to someone who's going through the same thing. It also helps that Puck is one of my best friends in the world. You would think after being betrayed by my wife and friend, that I would question my trust for anyone. But, I know Puck will always be there for me. I finally make it to Puck's place and I Realize Quinn's not home. Perfecet. I can talk to Puck without trying to kill his wife. I get out of the car and I make my way towards the door. Before I have a chance to knock, Puck opens the door and hugs me.

"Damn, Puck. How do you always know when I'm here?" I ask as we walk into the living room

"It's this damn security system that Quinn made me install for when the kids play outside." He explains as we sit on the couch

"That kind of thing would of come in handy at my place." I say without having to mention why, because he knows what I'm talking about "So, did you talk to Quinn?"

"Yeah." He sighs "I told her what happened when you were here."

"Oh. What did she say?"

"She said if we want this marriage to work, then she'll stop seeing Rachel" He sighs as he sits back on the couch and buries his face in his hands

"That's good isn't it?" I ask as I place my hand on his shoulder "I know I certainly don't want her near my wife and-"

"San, theres more." Puck says and I notice he's crying

"What is it, Puck?" This is only the second time I've seen Puck cry and it scares me

"She says she won't see Rachel as long as I don't see you." He says as he starts to cry harder

"What?" I shout as I jump off the couch "How can she say that? You've been apart of my life for as long as I can remember!"

"Calm down, San. I told her that I wouldn't stop seeing you because you're like my little sister. I need you in my life,San."

"Thank you, Puck." I say as he stands up to hug me "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I would never let anyone force you out of my life. But, I think my marriage is over." He whispers before we break the hug and sit on the couch

"How do you think the kids will take it?" I ask

"Well, Tyler's only a baby, so he won't remember any of this. And Becca already knows somethings wrong." Puck says as he continues to cry "Last night she wanted to know why Mommy and Daddy were fighting."

"Hey." I say before he places his head on my shoulder "She's only four, Puck. It'll be hard at first, but she'll get over it eventually."

"I just don't know what to say to her. What if as she gets older she wants an actual explanation about why her mother and I split up. How am I suppose to tell her it was because her mom cheated on me?"

"I don't know, Puck. Do you not want her to know what Quinn did?"

"Of course not!" Puck shouts as he jumps off the couch "I know what she did was bad, but she's still their mother, San!"

"I know that!" I shout as I jump off the couch "I know you want to protect her, but do think she was thinking about them when she was with my wife!"

"It doesn't matter! I still wouldn't bad mouth their mother!"

"I'm not saying to bad mouth her! I'm saying they deserve the truth!"

"I know." Puck sighs "I don't want to fight with you, San. Especially now that I need you."

"I don't want to fight either, Puck." I say as I hug him again. This is by far the most emotional Puck and I have ever been together, and I was there when his kids were born "I think I'm going to go home. I haven't really talked to Rachel yet and as much as I'm not looking forward to it, I know it has to happen."

"Are you guys staying together?"

"Yes," I sigh "I mean I want to try. I love her Puck. I love her more than anything in the world and I know it sounds stupid, but I just can't lose her."

"It's not stupid, San. I wanted to work things out with Quinn until she said I had to stop seeing you. It's funny, I can forgive her for cheating, but I can't forgive her for trying to push you out of my life."

"I love you, Puck." I say as I hug him

"I love you too, Santana."

Puck and I talked awhile longer before I finally left. If I thought that Puck and I were close before, just imagine how I feel now. I mean the man just chose our friendship over his marriage. I can't believe that Quinn would actually ask him to stop seeing me. Puck and I have been friends since way before their marriage started and we'll still be friends way after its over. I can't believe Quinn is that stupid! Puck is the best thing that ever happened to her and she's throwing that away! Just thinking about their marriage ending is making me wonder if my marriage will last. I don't want to lose Rachel. I truly love her. But, what if I just can't get passed her cheating on me? Right now I just pulled into my driveway and I can't believe what I see. Quinn's car is here at my house! Oh Hell no! I jump out of my car and burst through the front door and I see Quinn cryin on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I shout at her ignoring the fact that she's crying

"I just came to talk to Rachel." She answers calmly

"About what?"

"The fact that my marriage is over." Quinn says as she starts to cry harder

"Why Rachel?" I ask calmly, because as much as I want to hate Quinn, I just can't. That doesn't mean I plan on forgiving her anytime soon

"Because, you and Britt hate me and I have no one else to turn to." She explains

"If you want me to feel bad for you, then you're wasting your time." I say as I run upstairs to my room and find Rachel standing outside the door and before she says anything I speak up "I don't want a damn explanation. I just want her out of my house."

"But, she needs-"

"I don't give a fuck what she needs, Rachel! It's her own damn fault her marriage is ending. Puck is at home crying as we speak!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious! Now get her out of my house!" I shout as I run into my room and slam the door

It takes about fifteen minutes before Quinn finally leaves. After she leaves Rachel walks into our room with her arms crossed and a seriously disappointed look on her face.

"We shouldn't of asked her to leave, Santana. She really needed a friend."

"Rachel, like I said before, I don't give a damn what she needs!" I shout as I jump off the bed

"So, you can forgive me, but you can't forgive her?" Rachel asked confused

"Let's get one thing straight Rachel. I said I would TRY to forgive you. When or if I forgive you it would be a long time before it happens. As for Quinn, I learned something today. No matter how hard I try I can't hate her. There is this part of me that just won't let me hate Quinn, and maybe one day I'll forgive her for this." Rachel opens her mouth to say something, but I put my hand up for her to stop "But, right now I just can't."

"Did you see how devistated she was, Santana? She told me that Puck didn't even consider saving their marriage."

"What?" I shout "How fucking dare her! Trying to make it look like Puck didn't want to save their marriage! Do you know why her marriage is ending?"

"She said it was, because she cheated and-"

"It's not because she cheated on Puck. It's because she told Puck in order for their marriage to work he has to cut me out of his life!" I yell cutting her off

"What? But, she said that-"

"I don't give a damn what she said, Rachel!" I yell as I grab my car keys "Why do you care anyway? This time is suppose to be spent by us trying to fix our marriage! Their marriage is over, but we still have a shot. Yet here you are worried about Quinn! I thought you wanted to save our marriage!"

"I do!" Rachel shouts back "I love you, Santana. Of course I want to save this marriage!"

"Then why are you worrying about Quinn, when you should be worrying about us!" I wait a few seconds for a response, but instead she just lowers her head "That's what I thought." I say as I head for the door

"Where are you going?" Rachel asks

"I'm going to give you time to think. I love you and I am 100% committed to saving this marriage. But, I don't think you are. So, I'm leaving to give you time to decide if you really want to stay with me."

"I am committed to saving this marriage."

"Then how come we were just arguing about Quinn's fellings, when we could of been talkin about how to save our marriage?" Rachel doesn't respond. She just lowers her head "Exactly, so I'll be at Britt's when you're ready to talk."

"San, wait."

"You need this time to think, and I need to be away from you for a little while. Goodbye, Rachel." I say before I run towards my car and head to Brittany's

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? Should I continue it?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two weeks since I told Rachel to take some time to think. I've been staying with Brittany and I told Rachel to call me when she knows what she wants, but I haven't heard from her at all. That really worries me. What if she decides she doesn't want to save our marriage? What if she lied and she really does have feelings for Quinn? I don't know what I'm going to do. A part of me is saying things like 'You idiot!' 'Let her go!' 'Once a cheater always a cheater!' But, there's another part of me saying things like 'We're all human, we make mistakes' 'You love her' 'Do you want to lose the woman you love?' How can I even think straight when I can't even decide if I want to slap her or kiss her? I mean this is my wife. We've only been married for two years, but we've been together for eight years. The fact that Rachel and I have been together so long only makes it worst. How can you say that you truly love someone then cheat on them. How can you promise to be faithful to that one person for the rest of your life, then one day decide that the promise didn't mean anything. I just wish I knew what was going through her mind when it happened. When I was about to sleep with Puck all I could think about was Rachel. Did she even think about me at all? Was I going through her mind when she decided to cheat on me? I really don't know what to do about this. These past two weeks have really got me thinking. Don't get me wrong, I really do want to save my marriage. I want to be happy with Rachel again. The problem is that I don't know how. How do we get back to the way we were? I tried to talk to Britt about it, but all she keeps saying is 'Leave her! You're Santana fucking Lopez! You don't have to deal with this!' I know Britt is just being a good best friend, but I can't leave Rachel. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone. What happened to me? When I was in high school I swore I would never fall in love. I was suppose to be this badass going from girl to girl until I was too old and then I would retire and live with Britt until we died. Rachel changed everything for me. Giving her my heart was the hardest thing I've ever done. She promised me that my heart was safe with her. She said she would never do anything to hurt me. I believed her too. I did the one thing I swore I would ever do. I gave her the power to break my heart. I just never thought she'd actually do it. I didn't think Rachel was capable of doing something like this. Right now I'm lying down on Brittany's couch and thinking of Rachel. It's actually all I've been doing for the last two weeks.

"Santana!" I hear Britt yell from her kitchen

"What?" I shout back

"Get your ass in here!" I groan before I get up off the couch and go into the kitchen "What?"

"You've been lying on the couch for over an hour." Britt says as she crosses her arms "Whenever you start thinking too much about Rachel you get sad and start crying and I can't have that."

"I can't help it, Britt." I say as I sit down at the kitchen table "It's been two weeks. I know I told her to take this time to think, but how much time does she need?"

"Have you come to a decision on what you want?" Britt asks as she sits next to me

"I want to save this marriage."

"Are you sure?" I know that Brittany is trying to be a good friend right now and I love her for that. But, I know she doesn't want me to go back to Rachel and we've been arguing about it almost everyday I've been here.

"I told you I was Britt. Why do you keep telling me to leave her?"

"Because, I don't recognize you anymore!" Britt shouts and scares the hell out of me

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused

"You use to be this strong person who never let anyone or anything hurt you." Britt explains "But, for these past two weeks you just mope around the apartment barley saying a word, and when you do speak you ask 'Britt, has Rachel called yet?' and I can't take it anymore. Rachel broke you, Santana. How can you want her back?"

"I love her, Brittany. And I've been thinking. This relationship takes two people and I haven't exactly been perfect since Rachel and I got together." I say remembering the kind of things I use to do to Rachel when we were in high school

"Really?" Britt asks and I nod "I'm going to ask you something and you're going to answer honestly."

"Ok." I say a little confused

"How many times have you screwed up so bad that you almost lost Rachel?" I take a minute to think about it before I answer

"Once." I say hesitant, because I think it was only once

"Exactly!" Britt shouts "Why did you almost lose her?"

"It was Senior year and someone told the whole school that Rachel and I were dating." I explain "I was such a coward, and I didn't want people to know I was a lesbian. So, I slushied her in front of the whole school so people wouldn't think we were together."

"Exactly. You almost lost her because you were afraid of being outed. I'm not saying what you did wasn't wrong, but what Rachel did was a lot worst."

"Britt, my point was that I've messed up sometimes too."

"You know what, Santana. All I know is that I would rather be hit with a hundred slushies than find out my spouse cheated on me." Britt says before she stands up and walks to her room

I've been thinking a lot about what Brittany said. About me just moping around waiting for Rachel. I can't do that anymore. I can't be this pathetic woman who's wife cheated on her, then sit around waiting for her to call me and tell me what she wants. I think I'm just going to go for a walk. Myabe try and get my mind off of this for a little while. Take some time to breathe in the fresh air and relax. I've been too worried about when Rachel will call that I haven't even take some time to relax. When I told Britt I wanted to take this day to go out and relax, she practically shoved me out the door. Right now I'm walking through the park and I hear my phone ring. I pull it out of my pocket and see it's Rachel's father Leroy. Shit! What am I suppose to say to him? I can't just ignore the call, because he'll know something's wrong. I take a deep breath before I answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Santana!" Leroy shouts excitedly "How's my favorite daughter in law?"

"Leroy, I'm your only daughter in law." I say with a chuckle

"Hence, my favorite. So, how are you today?"

"Great." I lie, but what else am I suppose to do?

"Liar." Damn it! How does he do that?

"What? I'm not lying."

"Santana, I've known you for years. I know when you're lying." Leroy says in a stern voice

"Fine." I sigh "I've actually been horrible."

"What's wrong? Problems with Rachel?"

"You can say that."

"Don't worry, Santana." Leroy says in a comforting tone "I know my daughter. Whatever you did, she won't be mad for long."

"Believe it or not, Leroy I actually didn't do anything." I say calmy even though what he said kind of hurt

"So, Rachel did something?"

"Yes." I whisper as I feel a tear start to fall from my eye

"Whatever she did, can't you just forgive her for it?" Leroy asks

"I don't know."

"Why not? It's not like she cheated on you." Leroy says with a lugh, but soon realizes I'm not laughing with him "She didn't cheat on you. Right?"

"I'm not the person who should answer that."

"Oh my God!" Leroy shouts so loud that it hurts my ear "She cheated on you!"

"Leroy, I don't think Rachel wants you to know about this." I say worriedly

"Of course she doesn't want me to know! How could she do this to you?" Leroy asks calmly with obvious worry in his voice

"I've been asking myself that question for the past two weeks." there's no point in lying to him now. I already told him too much

"Two weeks?"

"Yes. I've been staying with Brittany so Rachel can take some time to think about whether or not she wants to save our marriage." Leroy has gone completely silent and I'm starting to worry "Leroy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Santana. I'm just worried about you." Leroy says in a consirned tone

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I know that I won't be anywhere close to fine anytime soon, but the last thing I want is Leroy to worry about me

"We both know you're not, Santana. Should I call Rachel and yell at her?"

"No." I answer with a laugh "As much as I love that you have my back, I don't want a war going on between you and Rachel."

"If I asked you something, will you answer honestly?" Leroy asks

"Of course" I answer without having to think about it, because I've always been honest with Leroy

"Who did she cheat on you with?" I take a second to think about whether I should tell him "You said you'd be honest with me."

"Ok." I sigh "Quinn"

"Quinn?" Leroy asks shocked "As in Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes." I say as I feel yet another tear trying to escape "Quinn Fabray. The woman who was suppose to be one of my best friends."

"I'm so sorry, Santana."

"Leroy, you know I love you. But, I can't talk about it anymore."

"I understand. If you need me for anything just call me."

"I will. I love you, Leroy."

"I love you too, Santana."

Leroy and I say goodbye before I hang up the phone and take a seat on the first bench I could find. I'm starting to think that I might have done the wrong thing telling Leroy. Then again am I suppose to tell anyone? I mean obviously Rachel doesn't want anyone to know what she did, but why should I care what Rachel wants? If Rachel doesn't want people to know then I guess that's too bad. She shouldn't of cheated in the first place. If she knew something was so wrong that she'd have to keep it a secret, then why go through with it? The more I think about it the more tears I feel trying to escape. I just give up and start crying on the bench. I don't even give a fuck who sees me.

"Santana?" I hear a familiar voice say my name

"Kurt, is that you?" I ask rubbing the tears from my eyes

"In the flesh." He says as he sits next to me "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm just having a really bad day." I answer a little shaky

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." I say honestly because I think I've tallked about it enough already

"Ok, if you can't talk about it then I won't ask questions." I turn to give Kurt a week smile

"Thank you." I whisper before I place my head on his shoulder

"But, if you do need me I'm always here." Kurt says as he starts running his finger through my hair. Kurt and I just sit here not saying a word for about twenty minutes before his phone rings and he takes it out of his pocket to answer it

"Hello."

"Hey, Rachel." My head shoots up fast off of Kurt's shoulder when I hear my wifes name "I'm actually sitting on a park bench with your wife."

It fucking sucks that I can't hear anything Rachel is saying. I haven't even talked to her in two weeks and poor Kurt deosn't even realize the situation he's in. I almost feel like running, but that would make Kurt worry, and I think there's already enough people worried about me.

"Actually, yes she was upset. Do you know why?" Kurt asks

"You don't?" What? Rachel actually just told Kurt that she doesn't know why I'm upset! Bullshit! She's actually trying to cover up what she did!

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be fine too."

"What?" I shout as I jump off the bench "Did she just say she's sure I'll be fine?"

"Yes." Kurt answers nervously "Santana, is everything alright?"

"No, it's not!" I shout as I start pacing in front of the bench

"Ok, I'll put it on speaker." Kurt says "Alright, talk Rach."

"Baby." I hear Rachel's voice from Kurt's phone

"What do you want, Rachel?" I ask with obvious anger in my voice

"You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down, Rachel!" I yell pretty loud and it causes Kurt to jump "Why did you tell Kurt you didn't know why I was upset?"

"Santana, can we please talk about it later?" Rachel asks worriedly

"No! I want to know why you lied!"

"Santana, please."

"It's because you're ashamed ha?" I ask as I fell tears form in my eyes only this time it's out of anger

"Yes." Rachel says in a hush tone

"I feel like I shouldn't be hearing this." Kurt says nervously "I think I'm going to hang up."

"Go ahead, Kurt. I'm done talking to her anyway!" I shout before I storm off towards Britt's apartment leaving Kurt standing there with a confused look on his face

While I'm storming I'm trying my best to stay calm. How dare her try and say she doesn't know why I'm upset! How dare her say that she's sure I'll be fine! She hasn't even talked to me in two weeks and now that we've finally talk, she asks me to calm down. It's obvious she was afraid I was going to tell Kurt. If she's so ashamed for people to know, then why on earth did she do it in the first place? Why go through with something that you know is wrong? As I'm thinking I'm not really paying attention to where I'm going, and before I know it I run right into someone and we both fall to the ground.

"Shit!" I shout as I jump off the ground "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Fuck! I'd know that voice anywhere! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why now? "Santana?"

"Quinn." I answer coldly as she gets up off the ground "I wish I could say it's nice running into you, but it's not."

"San," Quinn says softly as she reaches for my hand, but I pull away

"Don't." I say as I storm off and I hear Quinn following me

"San, please just listen to me."

"Why should I?"

"Because, we've been friends since we were fourteen." Quinn says before she grabs me by the arm

"Can't you see how that makes this worst!" I shout before I pull my arm away from her "I've been friends with you for almost my entire life! If I can't trust you, then who the hell can I trust!"

"I know what I did was wrong, but you never gave us a chance to explain." Quin says softly probably trying not to set me off

"How?" I ask calmly, but obviously still angry "How on earth can you explain why you fucked your best friend's wife?"

"We were drunk." I open my mouth to say something, but Quinn picks up her hand before I can say anything "I know it doesn't justify what we did. I'm just letting you know what happened." I nod to show I understand and motion her to continue "We were drunk and she was upset about something, although I don't remember what, and then out on nowhere she kissed me. I didn't know if it was me or the booze, but I actually found myself enjoying the kiss. But, I would take back everything we did that night, because it wasn't worth this. It wasn't worth losing you or Puck."

"Whoa!" I shout before she can say anything else "You lost Puck, because you told him he couldn't see me anymore. He told me himself that he wanted to save your marriage the night before you asked him to cut me from his life."

"I had to." Quinn whipers and I notice a tear run down her cheek

"Why?"

"He told me what you guys did that day you were drunk." She explains "I felt like someone stabbed me in the heart. I thought I could be losing him and I couldn't let that happen. So, I said I would stop seeing Rachel if he stopped seeing you."

"Hold up. You're telling me you lost Puck in an attempt of trying to keep him?" Quinn nods

"I'm so sorry, Santana." Quinn says as she starts to cry harder "I wish I could take it back."

"Well, you can't." I say angry "You can't take back the pain you caused me or Puck."

"Don't you think I know that!" Quinn shouts through her tears "I know I fucked up big time! I know I could never undo what I did! I know I'm going to have to live with this guilt for the rest of my life!"

"Don't you fucking yell at me, Quinn! You have no fucking right! My marriage is suffering becuse of you! I might lose my wife because of you! I had my heart shattered into a million pieces because of you! So, you don't get to play the victim!" I shout before I storm off again and this time she doesn't follow me. I've had enough. I can't take this shit anymore. I'm not going back to Britt's place to wait for Rachel to call me. I'm going home. I need to talk to my wife right now.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have a couple questions for you guys before I start working on the next chapter. 1) Should I write a flashback of the night Rachel cheated on Santana? 2) Should I write the next chapter in Rachel's pov?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This is for the readers who wanted a flashback of the night Rachel cheated. This was also written in Rachel's pov!**

* * *

><p>I just got off the phone with Kurt and I'm starting to worry. I know that cheating on my wife was wrong, but would Santana actually go around telling people about it. What would people think of me? What would they say about me? How am I even suppose to look someone in the eye if they were to know what I've done. I know it sounds selfish, but I just can't have people know what I've done. It would completely ruin me. It's not like I'm not thinking of Santana either. I'm sure she doesn't wanting people to know her wife cheated on her. This is so messed up! That night with Quinn means absolutely nothing to me. I would take everything back if I could. The problem is I can't and I don't know how to make it better. I want to save my marriage more than anything, but I don't even know where to begin. I don't know what I could do to prove to her how sorry I am. How much I love her. How much I want more than anything is for us to be happy again. Right now I'm sitting on the couch in my home and crying. Like I have been for the past two weeks. I've wanted to call Santana every single day since she left, but I didn't know what to say. What could I say? 'Honey, I'm sorry I cheated on you with one of your best friends, now let's save our marriage.' I can't find the words to describe how sorry I am.<p>

"Rachel!" I hear Santana's voice from the other side of the door "Rachel, open the damn door!" I wait a second before I take a deep breath and open the door "I'm done waiting for you, Rachel" San shouts as she storms through the front door "I need to know now! Do you want to save our marriage or not?"

"Of course I do!" I shout back "Santana, I want to save this marriage more than anything!"

"Really? Because I've been waiting for two weeks! What the hell were you waiting for?" Santana shouts and I notice tears falling from her eyes. I can't even begin to explain how guilty and disgusted I feel for putting her through this

"I didn't know what to tell you." I say as I start to feel tears falling from my eyes "I couldn't find out what to say to you."

"I want the truth." Santana whispers before more tears fall from her eyes

"Ok." I say as I take her by the hand and lead her to the couch

"Alright," San says as we sit down "Talk."

"You have to promise to let me talk and not interupt." Santana nods and I take a deep breath "Ok."

FLASHBACK

I always hate when Santana has to work late. I don't really enjoy having the place to myself. I would much rather have my wife here with me, but she's been working late every night this week. Whenever I ask her details about work she doesn't tell me much. Santana has been very distant latley. I'm afraid that something is wrong, but whenever I ask she says everything is fine. I tend not to argue with her, because I really have no reason to believe that we're not fine. Except for this past week, everything has been nothing but great. Right now I'm walking towards the kitchen and I notice something. San left her cell phone here. She always has her cell phone with her. I swear she would forget to take me before her phone. I try not to think about it and just walk to the fridge to get something to drink. I get a drink and make my way towards my room when I hear Santana's phone go off. I pick it up to see an incoming image. I don't know what makes me do it, but I open it. I drop the phone on the floor when I see what it is. It's a naked picture of some young blonde girl with her fingers inside of her and a message that says 'Thinking of you, Santana.' Oh my god! Is my wife having an affair? No! She wouldn't do that to me! Would she? I mean how else could you explain what's on her phone? I need to relax. I'm starting to panic. I need to talk to someone. Anyone! I run into my room and grab my phone to call Quinn. Quinn has always been a good friend and maybe she knows something about this. I'm suddenly finding it hard to breathe. I pick up my phone and dial Quinn's number faster than humanly possible. I don't want to believe that Santana could be cheating on me.

"Hello."

"Quinn." I say a little shaky

"What's wrong, Rach?" She asks with worry in her voice

"I really need to talk to someone right now."

"Ok, is something wrong?"

"I'll tell you when you get here." I say before I hang up

I walk back to the kitchen and pick up Santana's phone. I take the phone and sit on the couch to start looking through it. As I'm scrolling through the messages, I notice they're all pretty much the same. This woman has been sending nude photos and sexts to Santana for three weeks. Who the hell is this woman? I don't recognize her. How long has this been going on? Why would Santana do this to me? All these questions continue to come to my mind before I hear a knock on the door. I jump off the couch and run to open it.

"Quinn!" I shout as I wrap my arms around her and start crying

"Whoa, Rachel. Are you alright?" She asks as she wraps her arms around me

"No." I answer through my tears

"Come on, let's talk on the couch." I nod before she grabs my hand and leads me to the couch "Now talk."

"Do you think Santana would cheat on me?"

"What? No!" Quinn shouts "She loves you. Where is this coming from?"

"I found these in her phone." I say before I hand Quinn Santana's phone

"Oh my God." She whipers as she goes through the phone "I don't believe this."

"I can't believe it, Quinn. I don't want to think my wifes cheating on me." I say as I start crying harder

"Hey, calm down, Rachel." Quinn says as she get off the couch "I think you could use a drink right now and if I'm going to listen to your marriage problems, then I'll need one too."

"Ok" I say before she goes into the kitchen

"Do you have beer?" Quinn shouts from the kitchen

"Yeah! Top shelf!" I shout before she walks back into the living room and hands me one "Thanks"

"No problem." Quinn says before we open them and take a drink. I've never been one to drink beer, the only reason we have any is because Santana drinks it, but I feel like I need something to calm me down. "You want to talk about it?"

"I just can't believe she would do this to me." I answer shaky and crying

"You don't actually know if she's cheating on you."

"What else could it be!" I shout "You saw those pictures!"

"Rachel, calm down." Quinn says quietly

"I can't calm down! My wifes cheating on me!"

"You don't know that!" Quinn shouts back

"How else can you explain the pictures and messages!" I shout and Quinn lowers her head

"I don't know." She whispers

Quinn and I stay here for awhile just talking. I can't tell you how long we've been here or how many beers I've had, but I do know I'm not feeling any better.

"Why would she do this?" I ask sobbing

"I don't know." Quinn says before she wraps her arm around me

"Is it the way I look?"

"What? Rachel, you're beautiful. You know that."

"This girl in the picture is-"

"A slut," Quinn says cutting me off "Rachel, you're incredibly beautiful."

"Thank you." I say with a smile

"Look if San is cheating on you, then she's an idiot. Understand?" I nod "Good. Because you're a truly amazing person."

"Thank you." I say before I turn my head to face Quinn's and kiss her. She doesn't kiss me back at first, probably from shock, but after awhile she returns the kiss. She licks my bottom lip asking for entrance and I quickly allow. Our tongues fight for dominance until I melt into the kiss. I know I shouldn't be doing this! I'm a married woman! But, I don't stop this. Quinn flips herself over to straddle me and sticks her hands inside my shirt.

"Wait." Quinn says breaking the kiss "What about Santana?" I take a few seconds to think about it. Santana's cheating on me, so why should I feel guilty about this?

"Let's not worry about that." I whisper before I capture her lips with mine again. Quinn breaks the kiss again only this time she starts kissing my neck and piching my nipples through my bra. She takes me by surprise when she rips off my shirt and my bra quickly follows. I gasp when she takes my left nipple in her mouth and pinches my right. I'm starting to feel this guilt wash over me, but I can't bring myself to stop this. I allow Quinn to touch me however she wants. Quinn finally stops playing with my breasts and starts to kiss her way down my body. When she makes it to the hem of my shorts she looks up at me to make sure it's alright. When I nod she pulls down my shorts and underwear at the same time. She wastes absolutley no time and just sucks my clit into her mouth.

"Quinn." I moan as she licks circles around my clit "More, please Quinn."

Quinn continues to circle my clit as she sticks two fingers inside me. This is starting to feel weird. I mean my body is reacting to her touch, but it doesn't feel right. I'm trying to enjoy this, but I can't. All I can do is think about my wife. How I should of stopped this when I had the chance. It's too late now. Right now I'm cheating on my wife. I feel myself clench around Quinn's fingers as she flicks my clit with her tongue.

"Oh...God...fuck...Quinn!" I shout as I cum in her mouth

"What the fuck is going on?" Quinn and I both jump at the sound of my wife's voice

"San,"

"I asked a fucking question!" San shouts and I notice that she's shaking from anger "You know what? Fuck this! I know what I saw! I don't need an explanation!"

"San, wait." Quinn says

"NO! Fuck you!" Santana shouts before she runs out the door

"Fuck!" I shout as I fall to the floor

"Hey." Quinn says as she drops to the floor to hold me "Try to relax, Rachel."

"Realx?" I shout as I jump off the floor and out of her arms "Did you see the look on her face, Quinn?"

"Of course I did!" She shouts back before she jumps off the floor "It was the same look you had when you showed me those pictures!"

"I forgot all about those pictures." I whisper as I start to cry. I can tell Quinn was going to say something, but her phone rings before she can

"Hello."

"Tell me Santana was wrong!" I hear Mercedes' voice through the phone

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asks

"Santana just called me in tears and told me she just caught you and Rachel having sex!" Mercedes shouts "Now, please tell me she was worng."

"No." Quinn whispers

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys? You're both married women!"

"I know! Rachel was upset and we got drunk." Quinn tries to explain "It just kind of happened."

"Why was Rachel upset?"

"I don't understand why that matters-"

"I want to know why the hell you were drunk and having sex with your best freind's wife!" Mercedes shouts cutting Quinn off

"Santana is cheating on Rachel."

"What? San wouldn't do that to Rachel." Mercedes says so sure of herself

"We found these sexts and nude photos on her phone!" I shout defensivley

"Wait," Mercedes says as if she just realized something "Does this girl look like a young blonde with blue eyes?"

"Yes." Quinn and I answer at the same time

"You fucking idiots!" Mercedes shouts "That girl has been stalking Santana for over a month now!"

"What?" Quinn asks

"She works with Santana. She got San's number from someone at work and has been sending messages and photos of herself since. Santana has been trying to get her to stop." Mercedes explaind

"How do you know this?" I ask as I take the phone from Quinn

"I've been going almost everyday this week with Santana to talk to the cops. Santana got a restraining order, but that doesn't stop the messages."

"Why didn't she tell me?" I ask confused that Santana wouldn't share this with me

"I told her to tell you, but she didn't want you to worry. She said she would handle it."

"But, she didn't tell me." Quinn says "I'm pretty sure Britt doesn't know either."

"Santana didn't want anyone to know." Mercedes says "The only reason I know is because I was with her the first time this girl sent her a picture."

"I can't believe this." Someone please tell me this is a dream! A nightmare! Tell me that I did not just cheat on my wife! Please tell me this isn't happening!

"So, you think Santana's having an affair." Mercedes says "So, you decide getting drunk and having sex with Quinn would make it better?"

"I don't even know what I was thinking." I whisper before I start crying again

"Look, I'm getting an incoming call from Brittany. Santana told me she was going over there and I told her to call me when she gets there."

"Ok." Quinn says before she takes the phone "Mercedes, will you tell Santana something for me?"

"Hell to the no, Quinn! If you have something to say to her then say it yourself!" Mercedes shouts before she hangs up

"Fuck!" Quinn shouts as she throws her phone against the wall

"I have to go see my wife." I say before I run into my room. I grab the first piece of clothing I could find and make my way to Brittany's house.

END OF FLASHBACK

When I'm done telling Santana what happened I feel myself becoming short of breath. I'm freaking out, because Santana isn't saying anything. She's just sitting there with a blank expression on her face. I wish she would just say something. Anything!

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Santana finally says something "You thought I was cheating on you?"

"I didn't know what else to think." I confess feeling so ashamed

"Quinn told me she didn't remember why you were upset." Santana says confused "Theres no way she would forget something like that."

"I asked her not to. I didn't want you to hear it from her." I explain "I didn't know what to do though. I didn't know how to tell you."

"You could of talked to me, Rachel! I would of told you who that girl was and we could of just moved on! This problem is bigger than it should be, because you didn't just talk to me!" Santana is right. This whole thing started because I jupmed to conclusions. If I had just talked to her, then we would be fine.

"I know. I love you, Santana. I'm so sorry for putting you through this." I expect Santana to leave. I expect her to jump up and yell at me about how stupid I was. But, what happenes next I was not expecting at all. She wrapped her arms around me. She was holding me while I cried. She held me so tight and I started realizing how much I missed this. "I love you, Santana."

"I love you too, Rachel. I want to save our marriage. But, it's going to take a lot of work and I just want to know that if I put in an effort, then so will you." I can't believe what I'm hearing right now. Santana's actually staying.

"I will. I promise you, Santana. I will do whatever it takes to save this marriage, because I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's get to bed, because we have a lot to go over in the morning." I nod because I'm too choked up to even speak right now. Santana gives me a week smile before she takes me by the hand and leads us to our bed. I know it's going to be hard, but I'm glad that Santana is giving me a chance to save our marriage. I love this woman so much.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that the Faberry sex was so short, but I am a Die hard pezberry fan. This is the first time I ever wrote Rachel with someone else. It felt like I was cheating on pezberry! lol Anyway I hoped you liked the chapter!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took me awhile to update this one, but I wasn't sure where I was going with it. I have a pretty good idea about where to go with it now though! Anyway here it is and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I wake up this morning lying next to Rachel. I really don't know how I feel about this. I'm happy, becaues once again I have the woman I love in my arms, but at the same time I look at her and feel heart broken. I can't get over the fact that she cheated on me, but at the same time I feel responsible. She cheated that night because she thought I cheated first. I really should of told her about that girl Courtney stalking me. I don't even really know Courtney, but the messages and phone calls were happening daily. She would send pictures of her and texts saying she missed me. It got so bad that I would just leave my phone at home and use my work phone. Why the hell didn't I tell Rachel about her? I mean I know that I didn't want her to worry, and I thought I could handle it, but I was so wrong. This is all my fault. I keep blaming Rachel, but it's my fault. I didn't tell her the truth and it caused her to believe I was cheating. That hurt her so much that she called Quinn and got drunk.<p>

"Santana, stop it." Rachel says scaring the hell out of me, because I thought she was asleep

"What?"

"Blaming yourself." Was I talking out loud?

"How can I not, Rachel?" I ask sitting straight up on the bed

"Because, it isn't your fault." She says sitting up with me "I should of asked you about those pictures."

"I should of told you who she was." I say feeling tears escaping "I should of told you that she was stalking me and that I've been talking to the police." This really is my fault. I put my marriage at risk, because I didn't want Rachel to know.

"Santana, stop it please." Rachel says in a stern voice before she wraps her arms around me "This is my fault. I am the one who decided to be with Quinn that night. It's a decision I'm going to regret for the rest of my life."

"I really want to forgive you, Rachel." I whisper "But, how can I do that when I blame myself too."

"You did nothing wrong, Santana." Rachel tries to convince me, but we both know that I screwed up too

"I should of told you. If I told you then you would of never thought I was cheating." I feel a big lump in my throat as I start crying hader "You would of never called Quinn that night."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just didn't want you to worry. I thought I could handle it and the only one who'd know it ever happened was Mercedes." You know that made sence a few weeks ago, but now it sounds so stupid!

"I just wish you had told me." Rachel says before she holds me tighter

"I know. This isn't going to be easy is it?" I ask worriedly

"No."

"What do we do?"

"San, what do you feel when you look at me?" I take a deep breath and think about it. What do I see when I look at Rachel?

"First I feel love, but then I feel hurt, anger and betrayal." I answer honestly

"What do you see when you look at yourself?" I think for a second before I pull away from her

"An idiot for making you believe I would ever cheat on you." I feel so stupid! "I think we need a break, Rachel."

"What do you mean?" She asks

"Well, what do you feel when you look at me?"

"Love, then ashamed and disgusted for betraying that love." I feel my heart sink when I realize that Rachel is crying too

"And when you look at yourself?"

"I don't know." Rachel sighs "I thought I was a strong trust worthy person, but I'm obviously not if I betrayed the person I love more than anything in the world."

"That's why we need this break." I try to be strong while I explain "We are both confused about where we stand and who we are. Until we find that out we can't save our marriage."

"What do we do?" Rachel whispers through her tears

"I think I should keep staying with Brittany for awhile. But, I promise that I do want to save this marriage." I say before I kiss her

"How long?"

"I don't know, Rach. But, we'll know when we're ready."

"I love you, Santana." I smile before I kiss her again

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>It was so hard to pack my things and leave. I keep telling myself that it's not forever. It's just until we work out our shit and then we'll be back together, I don't know if I believe it or if I'm trying to convince myself that it's true. Either way one thing is for sure. I am still very much in love with Rachel. So in love with her that I almost took her back before we were ready. So in love that I'm willing to take responsibility for what happened that night. So in love with her that she's all I thought about for two weeks wondering if she really wanted to save our marriage and scared that she might not. I can't be blinded by love though. I need to face the fact that Rachel and I both screwed so we can move on. The thing is I don't know where we go from here. That's why I am currently lying on Brittany's couch staring at a tv that's not even on. When I got here Britt made me tell her everything. I told her about Courtney stalking me, and I told her about Rachel finding the pictures. I told her that Quinn and Rachel got drunk before they...you know what they did. I also told her that I felt that it was my fault, but that was a bad idea, because Britt slapped me and grabbed me by the shoulders then started shaking me while shouting 'Don't you ever try and blame yourself for what she did!' So, I told her I didn't blame myself. Let's just say that was the first time I lied to Brittany. There is something I can't quite figure out though. Why did Quinn do it? Why did she...you know what she did. I don't want to hear any of this 'I was drunk' crap anymore. Puck and I were drunk, but we still couldn't go through with it. There has to be another reason.<p>

"Santana!" I hear Brittany shout from her room. She's been trying to convince me to go out with her tonight, but I don't want to go anywhere. I want to lye here and try to figure out to save my marriage. So, I'm just going to pretend that I'm asleep. Britt doesn't have the heart to wake me up when I'm upset. "Santana!" I hear Britt walk into her living room, so I just stay perfectly still. "Santana!" She shouts one more time before she jumps right on top of me.

"Bitch!" I shout before I push her off

"Pretending to be asleep?" Britt asks before she gets up off the floor "Really, Santana? We've known each other since we were thirteen. I can tell when you're lying."

"Whatever." I mumble before I throw a couch pillow at her "I wouldn't of done it if you would stop asking me to go out with you."

"I'm not asking anymore." Britt says crossing her arms "I'm forcing you to come out with me."

"Are you now?" I ask

"Yes!" She shouts before pulling me off the couch

"I'm not going, Britt!" I shout throwing myself back on the couch

"Yes you are!."

"No I'm not!"

"Please, San." Britt pouts

"Britt, we are both grown women now." I say crossing my arms "That pout doesn't work on me anymore."

* * *

><p>So, it turns out that the pout does still work on me. You would think that after twelve years of friendship that the puot wouldn't work anymore, but sadly it does. That is why I am sitting in a club watching Brittany dance with every guy and girl in here. I don't even know why I'm here. All I'm doing is drinking and thinking about Rachel. I could of done that back at Britt's place. I finish my drink and before I can order another one, I hear a voice behind me<p>

"Hey, Sexy." Holy shit! I know that voice! I turn around and yup. It's her!

"Courtney." I say glaring at her

"What's with the attitude, Baby?" She asks throwing her arm around me

"I'm not your baby." I push her arm off of me and try to walk away, but she grabs my arm

"What's wrong? You didn't like my messages?"

"No!" I pull my arm away from her "I told you to stop sending them! You're not even suppose to be a hundred feet away from me!"

"Is this about your wife?" How dare this bitch talk about Rachel! "I told you she doesn't have to know."

"She already knows about you!" I look around and notice everyone is watching Courtney and I

"You told her about us?" Is this Bitch crazy? Why am I asking this in my head?

"Are you crazy, Bitch?" Yeah, it sounds a thousand times better out loud "There is no 'us'! There never was and there never will be!"

"It's only a matter of time." Courtney says before walking off. This chick is truly insane! I have a feeling this is not the last time I'll be seeing her.

"San?" When the hell did Brittany get there?

''What?"

"Who was that girl?"

"Courtney." Britt's eyes go wide and she just stands there. "Britt?"

"Your stalker?" I nod "I know her!"

"You know her?"

"Well, I don't really know her. But, she came by my apartment yesterday."

"What?" This girl might be a bigger problem than I thought, and that's saying something because I thought she was going to be a HUGE problem!

"Yeah. She said she wanted me to take part in a survey."

"What kind of survey?"

"I don't know, because I slammed the door in her face." I sigh in relief, because This crazy Bitch could of got Brittany to accidentally tell her anything about me. But, I should of known that Britt is smarter than that.

"How long do we have to stay here?" I whine because I feel like I've dealt with enough drama for tonight

"If you want to leave, then we can." I nod before Britt takes me by the hand and we head towards the door. How did my life get so fucked up in only two weeks? Two fucking weeks! I was so happy a couple weeks ago, sleeping in my bed with my wife in my arms. Now I can't even lye with her without feeling sick. Now all I want is to turn back time and tell Rachel about Courtney.

"Stop it." Britt whispers

"What?"

"I know you're blaming yourself again." How the hell does she do that? "Don't make me slap you again."

"Fine." I sigh "I'll stop."

"Because?"

"It wasn't my fault."

"It was Rachel and Quinn." Britt says as we get to the door.

"Wait." I stop us before we walk out. I look across the club and spot Quinn dancing with some girl. That Bitch doesn't look like she's in the middle of a divorce. She doesn't look like she just damaged somone else's marriage. That does it! I wanted to know why Quinn did what she did and now is as good a time as any. I feel rage build up as I run towards her. I hear Britt call after me, but I just keep going. I walk up to Quinn and pull her into a bathroom.

"What the hell?" She shouts before I push her against the wall

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"What the hell do you think?" I shout "Why did you fuck my wife?"

"I already told you!" Whoa! looks like Quinn's getting a little too brave for her own good

"That whole thing about you being drunk is bullshit!"

"I was drunk!" Quinn yells jumping towards me

"So were Puck and I, but we still couldn't do it!" I shove Quinn against the wall again "Now tell me the truth!"

"I love her!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello once again my amazing readers. I'm so sorry this chapter took longer than expected, but I re-wrote it like seven times lol. I could never really get it right**

* * *

><p>I take a deep breath while I try to process what Quinn just told me.<br>She loves Rachel? As in she's in love with my wife? I don't even know what to say. I don't even know what to do, so I'm just standing here like an idiot.

"San!" I turn my head to see Brittany standing by the bathroom door "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure I'd use the word 'alright,' Britt." I finally speak after standing here for I don't know how long "I'm confused right now," I say turning my head back to Quinn "But, not alright."

"I'm sorry, Santana." Quinn says before she lowers her head "I really didn't mean for this to happen."

"Didn't mean for what to happen?" Britt asks

"Tell her, Quinn!" I shout "Tell her what you just told me." I whisper this time before I fall to the floor sobbing. I know I wanted an actual reason as to why my best friend slept with my wife,  
>but I never expected her to say this. But, now that I think about what did I expect?<p>

"I'm so sorry, Santana." Quinn says before I notice that she's crying too. How can I possibly feel bad for her? It hurts to see my friend of so many years crying, but I should hate her right now.

"What the hell happened?" Brittany asks before she drops to her knees and wraps her arms around me

"You were right, Britt." I say as I snuggle into her chest "We should of just left. I shouldn't of come in here."

"I...uh...I...I shouldn't be here right now." Quinn says before she runs our of the bathroom

"Will you please tell me what happened?" Britt asks as soon as we're alone

"Can we talk about it at your place?"

"Yeah." She whispers before she helps me off the floor

We get back to Britt's place and I immediately run to the couch and throw myself onto it. I'm trying my hardest to process this new information about Quinn's feelings for my wife. She loves her? Like she's in love with my wife? How long has she had these feelings? Why couldn't she be honest instead of lie to me? Lie to her husband? The most confusing part is after hearing something like this, I would of hit her. I thought I would of beat the hell out of her. But, all I did was break down and cry. I felt more betrayed than when I found them cheating.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Oh yeah Britt's here

"Yes." I sigh before I sit up on the couch and motion for her to sit next to me. She smiles before she sits next to me

"Talk."

"Ok." I take a deep breath as I start to think how exactly I should tell Brittany this. I mean I'm just processing this new information.

"Quinn finally admitted she's in love with Rachel?"Brittany asks causing me to give her a confused look

"How do you know that?" I ask

"Quinn might of told me before." Brittany admits while fiddling her thimbs

"What?" I shout in pure shock

"It was the day before your wedding." Brittany sighs "Quinn came to me and told me she couldn't go to your wedding."

"What?" I repeat still completely shocked about what my best friend is telling me

"She told me she couldn't be there and watch her best friend marry the woman she was in love with."

**FLASHBACK**

**(BRITTANY'S POV)**

I am so freakin' tired right now. I've been with Santana and Rachel all day helping them get ready for the wedding. I swear Rachel was going crazy over every little detail and San just spent the whole time yelling at everyone to make sure everything was exactly what Rachel wanted. That's how I know that they're perfect for each other. This wedding tomorrow better be perfect, because Santana and Rachel have both been working extremely hard. Right now I think I'm going to get some sleep. We've all got a big day tomorrow, so I'm going to go to bed. I start to walk towards my room when I hear a knock on my door.  
>Who could that be?<p>

"Britt!" I'd know that voice anywhere

"Quinn?"

"I need to talk to you, Britt!" She sounds like she's serious. Is something wrong? I open the door and see her standing there in tears

"Quinn, what's the matter?" Quinn doesn't answer me. Instead she wraps her arms around me and cries into my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. I don't know what's going on, but she's really freaking me out. "Do you want to come sit down?" Quinn nods against my shoulder before I drag the two of us towards the couch. I gently guide her down onto the couch before I sit next to her. "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't go to the wedding." Quinn says before she buries her face in her hands

"What?" I ask a little louder than I should have

"I can't watch San marry the girl I love!" Quinn snaps

"You love Rachel?" Oh no no no! This is not good!

"Yes." Quinn whispers before she starts crying harder "I'm in love with her."

"Wow." I've been told I'm smart when it comes to people. I knew when Santana first had a crush on Rachel. I knew when they started dating even though they were doing it secretly and didn't tell me. I even knew when Santana was going to propose. But, I never ever thought Quinn had any romantic feelings for Rachel

"Wow?" Quinn asks irritated "I came here looking for your help and all you can say is 'wow'?"

"What do you expect?" I snap "San and Rachel are getting married tomorrow! They've been together for six years! Your timing kind of sucks, Quinn!"

"I know that!" She shouts jumping off the couch "I know their wedding is tomorrow, Britt! I did help with the planning! Remember?"

"Quinn, you need to calm down." I stand up and place my hand on her shoulder "You're obviously hurting, but are you really going to miss your best friends wedding?"

"I just can't." Quinn cries before she falls to the floor

"Quinn," I sigh before I kneel down next to her "Rachel is getting married to Santana tomorrow. They are very much in love with each other." I place my hand on Quinn's back and start moving it smoothly up and down to try and calm her down "I'm sorry Quinn, but Rachel's heart belongs to San. Wait a minute. What about Puck?" I can't believe it took me this long to think about Puck. Him and Quinn have a two year old daughter and they're engaged! How could I forget that?

"I love Puck very much, Britt." Quinn sighs "I'm just in love with Rachel."

"Why did you say yes to his proposal then?" I shout in disbelief. If Quinn is in love with Rachel, then it's unfair for her to marry Puck

"Because, I do love him. I've been with him for two years and we had a child together."

"Two actually." I know sometimes Quinn acts like Beth doesn't exist,  
>but I'm constantly reminding her<p>

"Yeah two." She whispers

"Quinn," I sigh "Do you think Rachel is happy?"

"Yes."

"Do you think San will take care of her?"

"Yes."

"Well then," I say before I wrap my arms around her "If you really love her, then let her be happy with the person she loves."

"You're right." Quinn says as she snuggles into me "I have to let her and San be happy."

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" I ask

"Yeah." Quinn whispers "I don't want to be alone."

"Ok. You're going to the wedding right?" I ask before I lift her up off the ground

"Yes. San is my best friend after all." I nod before her and I go to my room and fall asleep

**END OF FLASHBACK**

This makes things even worst. The day before my wedding? Rachel and I have been married for two years! How long has She been in love with her? And what about Puck? She married Puck when she wasn't even in love with him!

"Two fucking years!" I shout as I jump off the couch "We've been married for two years! Hell I've been with Rachel since high school!  
>How long has Quinn had these feelings?"<p>

"San," Britt says calmly before she places her hand on my shoulder "Please, calm down."

"How?" I shout "My life has been one fucking surprise after another!  
>What the hell could possibly happen next?"<p>

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Why the hell did I say that?

"What the hell was that?" Britt asks panicking

"I don't know." I shrug "Maybe wind." I know damn well it's not the wind, but I don't want to scare Britt

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"I don't think it was the wind." Brittany whispers

"Hold on." I say before I head towards the window to check on the noise. I pull the curtain back on the window "Oh my God." I look out and see Courtney beating the shit out of my car with a bat "That crazy bitch!" I shout before I run out on Brittany's apartment and down the stairs. I totally didn't need this shit right now! Don't I already have enough problems? When the hell did my life turn into a very bad lifetime movie?

"Hey!" I shout when I get outside and find Courtney standing on top of my car. To add more to this dramatic scene, it's freaking pouring out here "What the hell are you doing you crazy whore!"

"I fucking loved you!" She shouts before she smacks my windshield with the bat "You and I could of been something special!" She hits my car again

"Are you fucking insane?" I knew this girl wasn't going away anytime soon, but I sure as hell wasn't expecting this

"What the hell does she have that I don't?" She asks before once again hitting my car. I know very well that she's talking about Rachel

"My heart!" I shout over the rain and thunder

"And she just stomps all over it!" Courtney shouts before she jumps off my car "You give her your heart for her to just cheat on you? With your best friend of all people?"

"What?" How the hell does she know that?

"I thought when your wife found the pictures, she would assume you were cheating and just leave you." Courtney explains swinging the bat "But, I never thought she would actually cheat on you that night. When I found out she cheated, I thought it was only a matter of time before you wanted me!" She shouts before smacking my car again "I was willing to wait!" Another smack "I fucking loved you!" Another smack

"You call this love?" I shout "You're trying to destroy my marriage!  
>You're fucking following me everywhere! You're beating the shit out of my car with a bat!"<p>

"You should thank me for destroying your marriage!" She shouts before she throws the bat on the ground "Why the hell do you love her so much? She's just an unfaithful slut!"

"That's it!" I shout before I tackle her to the ground and punch her in the face. I punch her about six times before she throws me off of her and punches me. I grab her by the wrists and flip her over, so I'm on top of her again.

"Don't. You. Ever. Talk. About. Rachel. Again!" I shout between punches

"Enough!" Courtney shouts before she pulls a gun out of her pocket and points in right in my face "Get off me." I nod and raise my hands in the air before I get off of her "I didn't want to have to use this-"

"You don't have to use it." I say cutting her off "You said you loved me right? You don't have to kill me."

"I do love you!" She shouts shaking from rage

"Please." I beg "Don't do this."

"Don't you get it, Santana?" Courtney asks "If I can't have you no one can!" Wow. Just use the line used in all stalker films right?

"You can!" I lie out of desperation "I love you, Courtney."

"Too late!" She shouts before I close my eyes and she pulls the trigger

**BANG!**

I flinch at the sound of the gun and wait for the bullet. This doesn't make any sense. I saw her pull the trigger and I heard the gun go off,  
>but I don't feel anything. I open my eyes and see Britt with the bat and she smacks Courtney in the back with it<p>

"Ahhhh!" Courtney screams before she falls to the ground

"San." I look down and I see Quinn lying beneath me and covered in blood

"Quinn!" I shout as I fall to my knees and pull Quinn into my arms "Quinn, what were you doing here?" I whisper as I start to cry

"Britt called and said you were in trouble." I cry harder when I hear her voice. She sounds so weak

"Britt, call 911!" I shout. Britt nods before she pulls out her phone "You're going to be ok, Q. I promise. You're going to be ok."

"I'm so sorry, Santana." Quinn whispers

"I know, Quinn. I know. It's ok. I promise you we're ok. You're still my best friend and I still love you."

"San," Britt says before she kneels next to me "They said an ambulance can be here in five minutes."

"You hear that, sweetie?" I ask Quinn holding her closer to me "You're going to be alright. You just have to be alright."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long guys, but I had a serious case of writer's block! Which is why I would like to thank reader Aly Berry for helping me with my writer's block! You've been a great help with not only this story, but with others as well! So, Thank you so much! You're a big help!**

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN'S POV<strong>

After what happened at the club I decide to just go back to this motel I've been staying at. I'm not really in the mood to dance and be happy anyway. I don't deserve any kind of happiness. I possibly ruined the marriage between my best friend and the girl I love. I thought that night with Rachel was going to feel special. But, I would do anything to take that night back. It wasn't us making love. It was her asking me to fuck her, because she was trying to get back at Santana for cheating. The problem was, Santana wasn't cheating. Santana and Rachel don't have the perfect marriage, only because there's no such thing, but no one can say that those two don't love each other. They love each other so much, but that didn't stop me from being with Rachel that night. It was stupid and selfish. The worst part about it is, I could of had Rachel back in high school. At least I would of had a chance with her, but I was a coward. When we were in high school, Santana came to me and told me about her crush on Rachel

FLASHBACK

"You what?" I ask just to make sure I heard right

"I have feelings for Rachel." Yup I heard right "Do you think I have a shot with her?"

"Um." What do I say? I can't tell her that I have feelings for Rachel, because I'm not going to do anything about it. My father already disowned me, I can't lose my mother too. I worked too hard to get everything back to just throw it all away for these stupid feelings that I'm sure will go away eventually "You'll never know until you ask her."

"I'm afraid she'll just reject me." Santana frowns "We were so horrible to her, Quinn. What if she just laughs in my face? Or what if she does want to be with me? What's fling to happen when I tell her I'm not ready to come out. She'll feel like my dirty little secret and she'll break up with me."

"Santana!" I shout before I grab her by the shoulders "You haven't even asked her out and you're already planning your break up? You need to relax. I'm sure she'll say yes. You're Santana fucking Lopez! You don't take no for an answer."

"You're right." San relaxes and takes a deep breath "I can't freak out before I've even asked her. I'll ask her today after glee."

"Good." I say although that's not how I feel. But, I can't let these stupid feelings get in the way of my best friend's happiness. She's actually brave enough to admit her feelings to Rachel. I'll never have the courage to tell her how I feel

"Thanks, Q." Santana says before hugging me "Ever since I told you about me being gay, you've been so supportive. You and Britt are the best friends I've ever had."

"You guys are my best friends too." I guess it wouldn't be so bad if Santana and Rachel were together. How long could they possibly last anyway?

END OF FLASHBACK

I could of told Santana about my feelings for Rachel, but I didn't. I know Santana would of never gone after Rachel if she knew I had feelings for her, but I was a coward. I was so afraid of what other people would think that I stopped myself from being happy. Now I've ruined my best friend's happiness, because I didn't have the balls to go after Rachel when I had the chance. Santana will probably never talk to me again. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. I have to be the worst best friend ever. My own husband hasn't even talked to me in a month, so I wouldn't be surprised if Santana or Britt never talk to me again.

RING! RING! RING!

Looks like I spoke too soon, because that's Brittany calling right now. Should I answer it? I don't want to fight with my friends anymore. Maybe I should just ignore it. I go to push the ignore button, but I accidentally hit the answer button

"Quinn!" Britt sounds like somethings wrong "Quinn, answer me!"

"What is it, Britt?" I ask putting the phone to my ear

"It's Santana!" She shouts

"What's wrong with Santana?"

"That girl who's been stalking her followed us back to my apartment! She's downstairs right now fighting with Santana!"

"I'm on my way." I say before grabbing my keys and running out the door "Have you talked to Rachel?"

"If I call Rachel, she'll show up here and Santana would never forgive me if something happened to her." Britt explains

"I guess you're right." I say as I hop into my car "I'll be right there Britt. Please don't confront them until I get there. I don't want you guys getting hurt."

"Ok. Just please hurry, Quinn!" She shouts before hanging up

I start my car and fly out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. I don't even worry about the speed limit, because my best friends are in danger. Who knows what that stalker is capable of? She could really hurt Santana. The thought of that alone makes me go faster until I'm in the parking lot of Brittany's apartment complex. I immediately spot Britt, so I hop out if my car and run towards her. It just had to be raining today

"Where's Santana?" I ask as I approach Brittany

"Over there." Britt points to where Santana and that girl seem to be arguing. We watch closely until the girl pulls out a gun "Oh my God!" Britt and I both shout as we run turns towards the horrible situation that's happening in front of us

"Don't you get it, Santana?" I hear the stalkers ask "If I can't have you no one can!"

"You can!" Santana shouts "I love you, Courtney."

"Too late!" Is the last thing I hear before I jump between the two girls

BANG!

I'm not sure what happened after that. My vision is blurry and everything I hear sounds as if they're happening a million miles away.  
>The only thing I know for sure is Santana is standing above me and I'm lying on the ground.<p>

"San."

"Quinn!" She shouts before I feel her wrap her arms against me "Quinn, what were you doing here?"

"Britt called and said you were in trouble." I explain

"Britt, call 911!" Santana shouts "You're going to be ok, Q. I promise. You're going to be ok."

"I'm so sorry, Santana." I whisper

"I know, Quinn. I know. It's ok. I promise you we're ok. You're still my best friend and I still love you."

"San," I hear Britt say "They said an ambulance can be here in five minutes."

"You hear that, sweetie?" Santana asks "You're going to be alright. You just have to be alright."

"San,"

"Shhhh." She says as she holds me tighter "You have to keep your strength up, baby. The ambulance will be here shortly. Just try to stay strong for me."

"I've always loved her."

"Mrs Puckerman?" I open my eyes and everything around me looks blurry. Where am I? How did I get here? The last thing I remember Was Britt calling me. Oh my God! Santana! "Quinn?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Quinn." The hospital? What the hell happened? "It's me Dr Lopez."

"Where's Santana?" I ask sitting up quickly

"She's ok." Dr Lopez chuckles "My daughter's been here for the past two days waiting for you to wake up."

"Two days?" I ask

"Yup." Dr Lopez says "She refused to go home until she knew you were ok."

"Where is she now?"

"I'm not going anywhere until I know she's ok!" There she is "I said I was fine! I'm not going home until I talk to Quinn!"

"I should go tell her you're awake." Dr Lopez laughs "Would you like to talk to her?"

"Yes." I say as he walks into the hallway and sends Santana in

"Quinn." She say softly as she walks through the door "I thought I lost you. I thought I would never be able to talk to you again."

"You should hate me, Santana." I say before looking away from her

"I could never hate you, Quinn."

"Why?" I sob as I turn my head to face her "I would hate me if I were you."

"I don't hate you, Quinn." She tries assuring me "I love you."

"It's only been a month since you caught Rachel and I." I say as I feel the tears pouring down my face "There's no way you've forgiven me for that."

"Quinn," she sighs before sitting down next to my bed "I'm not going to lie to you and say what you did wasn't bad or that it didn't hurt, but you and I have been in each others lives for a long time. Rachel and I will be ok in time, but for now we're talking about our friendship Quinn. I love you and I don't want to lose my friend. You never stopped being my best friend."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you forgive me for what I did to you." I whisper "Tell me you don't want to kill me right now."

"Quinn," Santana sighs before she grabs my hands "I forgive you. I don't hate you and I most certainly don't want to kill you."

"How can you forgive me?" I ask crying harder than before "You should hate me! I had sex with your wife! I took advantage of you cheating, which you didn't even do, and her being upset! I told you that I'm in love with your wife! Your wife, Santana! You're suppose to hate me!"

"You saved my life, Quinn." Santana says "After all this shit that went down you took a bullet for me. I love you. You're my best friend and always will be. I'll probably never forget the betrayal I felt when I caught you with Rachel. But, I can forgive you."

"Thank you, Santana." I can't believe Santana is actually forgiving me. I don't think I could if I were her" You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I do have one questions for you." I have a feeling I won't like this question "How long have you been in love with Rachel." My feeling was right

"Well," I sigh "Since the first moment I saw her."

"You had feelings for her before I even asked her out?" Santana asks "Why would you even tell me to go for it when you had feelings for her?"

"I was a coward." I admit "I was scared of my feelings. I thought they would go away in time, but they didn't."

"Oh my God." Santana whispers "You and Rachel belong together."

"No we don't!" I shout "You and Rachel belong together! Rachel is in love with you! I'll get over her eventually."

"You haven't yet. You've been in love with her for ten years and you believe you're going to just get over it?"

"I thought I did!" I shout "I thought I was over her! I never even had one romantic thought about her since your wedding day!"

"When did you realize that wasn't the case?"

"That night you caught us." I admit "I thought I had a chance. I thought 'No way is their marriage surviving this', but I was wrong.  
>That night didn't mean anything to me. I thought it would, but it didn't. I would take it back in a heartbeat."<p>

"Are you saying that I don't have to compete with you for my wife's love?" Santana asks

"You would never have to compete with me for Rachel's love." I say squeezing her hands "I would lose every time anyway. She's in love with you, Santana. You're the one that has her heart. You always will be."

"Why do I feel like such and asshole?" She asks "I feel like I stole your girl when she was never really yours."

"Please, don't feel that way, San." I say "You're right. She was never mine. She was always yours and always will be yours."

"Quinn?" Santana and I look over to see Rachel entering the room "I'm so glad you're ok."

"I'm great actually." I smile at her "Santana has really been here for two days?"

"She refused to leave." Rachel says "I tried, her father tried, she even said no to Brittany's pout."

"What?" I shout "You've never said no to Brittany's pout."

"I had to." Santana says "I just had to know that you were ok."

"Thank you, San." I smile "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did." She says in a stern voice "I had to stay for my best friend."

"Girls?" The three of us turn our heads to see Dr Lopez peeking his head into the room

"What's up, Dad?" Santana asks

"Your husband and children are here to see you, Quinn."

* * *

><p><strong>As always I hope you guys liked it and please review!<strong>


End file.
